Un destino no deseado
by vahpz
Summary: A veces, no lo planeas, no lo pides y no lo esperas, simplemente llega a ti, te impacta y no sabes qué hacer. Una responsabilidad que no eres capaz de cargar en tus propios hombros y necesitas la ayuda de alguien, solo que... también suele ocurrir que ese apoyo indispensable viene de quién menos lo esperaste. /Riren. Muerte de uno(s) personaje(s). Longfic


_Ningún personaje del anime Shingeki no Kyojin me pertenece._

 _Advertencia: Un montón de OoC_

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno: Una _casi_ cita.**

Ya había pasado una hora completa desde lo que habían acordado en un principio y casi pudo oír a Farlan en su cabeza " _Te lo prometo, este chico es lo más puntal que existe"._

 _Aha._ Puntualidad es lo que le iba a sacar a ese idiota cuando lo viera.

Observó el reloj que mantenía colgado en su pared, esperando que fuera un simple error, que por un momento sus ojos hayan fallado y su cerebro simplemente hubiera procesado mal la información y… No, no era una equivocación, ya habían pasado 60 minutos exactos de su supuesta y obligada "cita". ¿Qué acaso no pensaba llegar? Podría simplemente haber cancelado, en lugar de tenerlo ahí, arreglado y esperando algo que probablemente no pasaría.

O eso pensó hasta que escuchó el molesto golpe en la suave y delicada madera de su preciada puerta. Un golpe, seguido inmediatamente de otro igual, y otro y otro y otro… Ahí había un timbre, maldita sea, para algo estaba puesto, de la forma más visible posible al costado de la entrada ¡PARA NO HACER ESE SONIDO INFERNAL AL GOLPEAR LA MALDITA PUERTA!

Había que ser un retrasado para no notarlo ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Un cartel en neón de "Oh, tu, toca el maldito timbre ¡aquí!"?

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios cuando abrió la puerta, sus dudas desapareciendo en el mismo instante en que sus ojos se encontraron con unas vibrantes esmeraldas, expectantes y… sí, efectivamente, tenía cara de retrasado. Con una mirada rápida inspeccionó al muchacho que tenía frente a sí, pensando que toda esa escena no podía ser más que una broma de mal gusto. ¿Qué tipo de estupidez estaba pasando por la mente de Farlan en el momento en que le propuso todo esto? Ese mocoso, al que le podría sacar fácilmente 10 años, con su cabello castaño despeinado y vestido con jeans podría ser todo menos un tipo agradable con quien "olvidar a tu ex".

–Hey, hola– Seguramente una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro al oír ese escueto saludo, ¿esto iba en serio? El tipo llega una hora tarde ¿y lo primero que dice es "hey"? ¿Dónde están las cámaras escondidas de todo esto? Una mano morena se extendió frente él – Soy Eren– Se quedó mirando la mano como si fuera parte de un cuerpo alienígena. Este tal "Eren" no esperaba que _realmente_ le tome la mano ¿No es así? Él no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estuvo antes, que tocó o a _quien_ tocó. ¿Y qué si fue al baño y no se lavó las manos? ¡Ni lo pienses! No se arriesgaría a algo así, en cambio, se limitó a levantar el rostro para observarle cara a cara con el ceño fruncido, porque, además el muy imbécil es un maldito edificio ¿Qué le dan de comer a los mocosos hoy en día?

–Ahí hay un timbre– Fue lo único que logró salir de sus labios, señalando con su mano izquierda su otro extremo, justo en el lugar en que sabía estaba su apreciado aparato. El muchacho se puso nervioso y, avergonzado, retiró su mano, pasando ésta misma por la parte trasera de su cuello. Levi no pudo estar más agradecido de su anterior decisión al ver eso, porque, _iugh,_ ¿Quién sabe cuándo fue la última vez que se bañó de forma adecuada? Suspiró nuevamente, observando de reojo el reloj en su muñeca, con fastidio, al notar que la hora continuaba avanzando y ellos continuaban ahí – Yo soy Levi Ackerman–

–Un gusto señor Ackerman– ¡Bien! Lo que le faltaba, ahora además el mocoso le remarca que ésta salida podría ser considerada un grave caso de pedofilia. De nuevo, ¡Muchas gracias Farlan! – ¿Le parece si nos vamos? – El joven hace un gesto rápido señalando el camino, y en cuanto ve como el mayor asiente, se da la vuelta, caminando de forma tortuosa y tensa al lugar por el cual entró, por su parte, Levi se quedó un poco atrás, asegurando que la puerta quedase bien cerrada y lamentando haber oído a quién en algún momento consideró su amigo.

Pero no todo era tan deplorable, por lo menos el chiquillo se molestó en abrirle la pequeña reja que servía como separación entre _su_ propiedad y las vías de uso público, eso era un punto a favor ¿no?

–Y bien, Eren, ¿vamos en tu auto o en el mío? – No supo en que momento el chico se había montado sobre una _llamativa_ motocicleta, puesto un casco en su cabeza y quitado el apoyo, pero él no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó observando todo aquello, horrorizado, no pensaba, ni por esos azares del destino subirse ahí, no, ni muerto, tenía una dignidad que cuidar. Una bella dignidad que relucía con elegancia en su preciado Mercedes Benz de último modelo.

–Bueno señor Ackerman, estaba pensando que podríamos ir en mi pequeña– Le extendió un casco extra que llevaba en lo que podrías ser considerado el "asiento" trasero. Levi tomó el casco por simples modales, alzando una ceja, claramente contrariado, ¿acaso había llamado a esa cosa _"mi pequeña"_? ¿Qué era? ¿Una quinceañera presumiendo de su nuevo caniche de bolsillo? – ¿Ocurre algo señor? – Todo el peso de su cuerpo se concentró en una de sus piernas, aclarando la garganta con un notable mal humor. ¿Qué si le pasaba algo? Por un momento quiso golpear a ese chiquillo con sonrisita de modelo, además ¿qué pasa con ese " _señor_ "? Sí, está bien, era mayor, pero, diablos, ¡se supone que esto era una cita! ¿Cómo puedes tratar a tu _cita_ igual que a tu padre? Además, tampoco era tan viejo ¡Joder!

–Yo no me subiré a esa cosa– Habló fuerte y claro, señalando el traje con el que estaba vestido, como si quiera hacerle notar lo que él consideraba lo más obvio del mundo, que esta situación requería de _etiqueta_ y _modales_ , palabras que ya comenzada a dudar que el ojiverde conociera. Con algo de brusquedad le entregó el casco, girando en su propio eje y comenzando a caminar hacia su propio _pequeño_ , que se encontraba aparcado a unos pocos pasos – Iremos en mi auto– No era una pregunta, no había opción a reclamos, dudas o sugerencias, y Eren no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al oírle, ¿En qué momento se había enlistado en la milicia? Se lamentó en sus pensamientos, sintiendo por un segundo la obligación de formarse y hacer el tan conocido saludo de un soldado, y es que en su mente no encontraba ninguna razón lógica para esta situación. ¿Qué es lo que quería lograr Isabel con todo esto?

– ¡S-sí señor! – No lo pudo evitar, aun así, se arrepintió inmediatamente de las palabras que salieron de su boca, más aún al notar como el imponente señor (porque hoy Eren había aprendido la lección de que el poder de la presencia no tiene nada que ver con la altura) le dirigía una mirada de muerte por sobre el hombro, y no de la muerte buena y agradable, que te acelera el corazón y _otras_ partes del cuerpo, y abren las puertas del Edén por unos segundos para que aprecies su interior. No. Una mirada de muerte que le congeló en su lugar, detuvo su corazón, contrajo todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo y le hizo querer arrodillarse a llorar por perdón, rezando porque la Virgen de Guadalupe hiciera su aparición con su famosa rosa y le tire su viento mágico en la cara a ese hombre para dejarlo inconsciente, o por lo menos, que le permita despedirse de su madre y el pequeño perro de la esquina al que siempre le lleva comida. Levi, por el otro lado, intentaba contenerse, contando hasta diez una y otra vez para no encestarle un puño en el centro de la cara a ese mocoso.

–Mira Eren– Con el mando a distancia quitó el seguro a las puertas del auto, permitiéndose mirar, ya más calmado, al chiquillo que le observaba como si fuera a dejarlo estéril, ahí, en ese preciso instante, aún junto a su motocicleta, notoriamente tenso. _La cita perfecta._ –No tengo intenciones de continuar con esto si nos mantenemos así. Yo no soy tu padre, profesor, ni un tipo extraño de militar que te golpeará si haces algo mal– El mayor meditó por unos segundos sus últimas palabras, y es que, llevadas a la práctica no sonaban _tan_ mal. Si pudiera leer el futuro de su penosa salida pseudo-romántica, incluso podría decir que tendría que recurrir a ese método. Pero había solo una cosa que le preocupaba… ¿Lo llevarían a juicio por maltrato animal o abuso infantil? Sí, ese era un punto importante. Sacudió la cabeza al notar que su mente había invertido y redireccionado sus propios pensamientos, y con rapidez volvió al tema inicial, humedeciendo sus labios rápidamente con su lengua, dispuesto a hablar nuevamente – … Así que hazme el favor de relajarte y mover tu trasero para acá porque si seguimos así no encontraremos ningún lugar decente en el cual cenar, ya que supongo que no tenemos ninguna reservación– Alzó una ceja, en una muda interrogante, obteniendo su respuesta en el momento en que el castaño se movió en su dirección, apresurado y con la cabeza baja. _Tan predecible._

Cerró los ojos, inhalando por la nariz y liberando el aire mediante largos y controlados suspiros. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, uno, dos, tres… No importa, no hay de qué preocuparse, hay miles de lugares donde te aceptan sin reservación previa, comenzaba a tener hambre, pues su hora normal de cena ya se había retrasado por al menos cuarenta minutos y con todo ese numerito que estaban armando simplemente para dejar su cómodo, tibio y solitario hogar esa cifra aumentaba considerablemente, así que el lugar de destino ya no era tan relevante, podría ofrecerle un restaurante de comida rápida y él felizmente aceptarí- Espera, no, él jamás, pisaría uno de esos locales. El sonido de un golpe le despertó de su pequeño trance, descubriendo que el menor ya había cerrado la puerta de su coche, por lo cual él se sentó cómodamente en el asiento del piloto. Dios, ese era su lugar feliz.

–Entonces… ¿Dónde iremos señor Ack? – No logró terminar la frase, por ser, nuevamente, una presa fácil de la mirada filosa del hombre a su lado. Con algo de incomodidad, se removió en su lugar, provocando que el cuero del asiento sonara por la fricción con su ropa, molestando un poco más y restando puntos a la casi nula paciencia del mayor – Levi– Su nombre sonó extraño en sus labios, incómodo y poco personal

–En realidad no lo sé, si te soy sincero, pensé que ya tenías algo planeado, pero como veo que no ¿Qué se te ofrece? – Intentó ser amable. Intentó usar un tono más suave y condescendiente. Intentó complacer al joven desconocido, dispuesto a cumplir cualquiera sea la respuesta del menor, menos comida rápida, claro está. Realmente lo intentó, pero… _pero_ , justo en el instante en que el castaño abrió su boca para contestar el molesto sonido de un celular rellenó el espacio vacío dentro del vehículo, alertando sobre mensajes repetitivos y continuos. Levi ni siquiera se molestó en revisar su teléfono, pues se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no pondría una alarma tan extraña e infantil como el sonido que se forma al mascar una galleta.

De inmediato Eren se tensó, demostrándole al mayor lo _ansioso_ que se encontraba por responder.

–Si quieres responder simplemente hazlo– Restó importancia a la situación con un gesto de mano al momento en que se decidía finalmente a iniciar el motor del auto, intentando evocar algún lugar un poco más privado, tranquilo y con comida decente al cual dirigirse en la que podría considerar hasta el momento su peor _casi cita_.

Escuchó un sonido similar al chillido de un ratón y rápidamente giró su rostro para encontrarse con un risueño Eren que escribía animadamente en la pantalla táctil de su móvil a una velocidad envidiable, aclaró un poco la garganta, intentando que el menor recordara su presencia y la _situación_ en la que se encontraban, logrando captar la atención de su objetivo con total éxito.

– ¿Ocurre algo señor Levi? – Un grave gruñido amenazaba con salir de su garganta. Oh, definitivamente mataría a Farlan.

–Simplemente me estaba preguntando a qu– Nuevamente fue interrumpido por los numerosos mensajes de texto captados por el teléfono móvil del más joven y cuando fue ignorado por éste para centrarse nuevamente en las teclas de la pantalla brillante sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. Su respiración se volvió más pesada en el momento en que sus labios se separaban – No debemos hacer esto si no quieres – Un extraño alivio se apoderó de él en el momento en que esas palabras se materializaron, pero no pudo evitar sentirse patético cuando el castaño le observó tanto preocupado como aliviado.

–No se preocupe, solo es que un … – Eren abrió los ojos, asustado, sin saber cómo continuar esa simple oración – ¿Amigo? – Y en ese mismo segundo supo que la había jodido. Se felicitó a sí mismo con sarcasmo, debía aprender a cerrar su boca de vez en cuando –Uh, sí ¡Eso mismo!, mi a-amigo está por sacar su título y queremos ir a celebrarlo, así que estamos planeando ir a un bar y tomar algunos tragos y como tiene su propio departamento pensábamos ir hacia allá, ya sabe, para un maratón de películas, normalmente de animales, porque, viera usted, ese chico tiene la cara igual a la de un caballo ¡se lo prometo! Es feo como él solo, y pues, e-esto, como vive lejos de mi casa podría quedarme allá, pero su departamento tampoco es tan grande y solo tiene una habitación y el sillón de la sala es súper incómodo, así que tendría que tirar algunas almohadas en el suelo y dormir ahí, pero al otro día me dolería mucho la espalda, por lo que él tendría que ayudarme, así que terminaría durmiendo con él… y-y uh-oh, yo, creo que… bueno, creo que debería callarme ¿no es así? – Como si no se tratara de un niño pequeño al que están regañando comenzó a excusarse, con la cabeza gacha, la mirada fija en sus manos que se movían nerviosas de un lado al otro y la voz apresurada. Las palabras enredándose en su lengua al momento de salir, como una bala de aire comprimido, todo tan rápido que a Levi se le hacía difícil entender la finalidad de todo ese parloteo, pero finalmente lo entendió, oh sí, lo entendió _todo_. Y no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo debía sentirse o actuar al respecto. Se llevó una mano a sus sienes, cerrando los ojos y procesando toda la información que el mocoso había vomitado de repente.

–Sí Eren, sería mejor que cerraras de una vez tu maldita boca – Dijo con brusquedad – A ver si entiendo… ¿Cuándo me dijiste que era tu famosa _reunión_? –

–H-hoy señor– La débil voz del muchacho fue lo que provocó que Levi explotara.

–Aguarda, espera un momento. Me estás diciendo que después de esta _cita ¿¡_ te vas a ir con un tipo?! Oh, y no me pongas esa cara de mocoso hambriento, es más que obvio que van a follar – Quiso gritar en ese momento, sacar a ese idiota de su amado auto, maldición ¡Farlan! ¡Todo es tu culpa! No esperó respuesta, sino que rápidamente quitó la llave, apagando el motor y abrió la puerta de su auto, poniendo un pie fuera de su vehículo – Sal de mi auto–

–¿S-señor? –

–¿Qué acaso ahora además eres sordo? Te he dicho ¡SAL DE MI AUTO! – No esperó nada más, no quería continuar ahí. Maldición, ese imbécil ni siquiera conocía la palabra "decencia", por más mal que haya salido, no importa si la compañía era pésima, o si la comida está mala, o si simplemente aún no empezaba. No, nada eso importa realmente, si uno tiene programada una cita, NO VAS SIMPLEMENTE A COGER CON LA PRIMERA PERSONA QUE SE TE CRUZA EN EL CAMINO ¡Joder! Con un nuevo nivel de adrenalina en la sangre y dispuesto a entregarle los mejores improperios de su basto vocabulario, se giró, encontrándose con el castaño, de pie, con el rostro transformado en un poema, pálido e imposiblemente tenso. No podía ser _tan… tan-_

–¿Eso significa que no iremos a ningún lado señor? – Oh, espera. Sí podía.

–Yo no iré a ningún lado contigo, creo que con eso está bastante claro ¿No? ¿Necesitas que te lo deletree? –

–P-pero señor, ¿Qué dirán nuestros amigos? – Levi intentaba contener toda la furia de su interior y no cometer una locura, como deformarle el rostro a golpes, por ejemplo.

–Mira mocoso– Su voz fría logró atemorizar lo suficiente al menor, quién retrocedió un paso, chocando con el helado metal del auto en el que antes se encontraba cómodamente sentado, notando en ese momento un detalle que antes había pasado desapercibido, _nunca antes había estado dentro de un Mercedes_ –N-O I-R-É. ¿Te queda lo bastante claro ahí? Ahora ándate de aquí, no quiero verte más en mi propiedad. Ah, y un consejo amistoso, si en algún momento llegas a tener una cita de verdad recuerda estos tres puntos importantes. Puntualidad. Programación y tres, nunca, jamás, se te ocurra hablar de sexo, menos con _otra_ persona involucrada.– Su voz acusadora se iba acentuando a medida que enumeraba cada uno de los "puntos claves para no tener una basura de cita"– Por Dios mocoso, ahora ¡Vamos! ¡Vete! Seguro Don follamigo te esté esperando. – No miró nuevamente hacia atrás, no se giró, sino que sacó su propio móvil, dirigiéndose de inmediato a los mensajes, marcando como destinatario a _"Cabeza de pollo"_ , formulando un breve, pero muy claro mensaje:

" _Ese mocoso era un puto asco. Nunca más te dejaré programarme una puta cita a ciegas._

 _Me debes una._

 _Si vuelvo a ver a ese imbécil le parto la cara._

 _Levi."_

Sin volver a leerlo le dio a "Enviar", sintiendo tras de sí el sonido característico del motor de una motocicleta a la distancia, aún con la rabia hirviendo en sus venas.

Oh, vamos ¿Y para eso se había arreglado?, de haber sabido, habría salido en pijama desde un principio. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, colocando todos los seguros correspondientes, y al oír el gruñido de su estómago su ceño se frunció nuevamente.

Ni siquiera había cenado.

Maldito mocoso.

* * *

 _Buenos días/tardes/noches, muchas gracias por estar aquí :3 No sabía donde sería mejor poner estas notitas, así que lo he hecho aquí al final._

 _En realidad no sé bien que decir, jamás lo sé, es la segunda vez que escribo algo y a su vez, la primera que intento sacar algo a flote que no se trate de un Oneshot, así que no comprendo bien que es lo que debo y no hacer o decir :c Soy un asco, lo sé, pero una se acostumbra a eso, de todas formas apreciaría mucho saber algún detalle que deba mejorar, alguna expresión, cualquier comentario es bien recibido :D_

 _La idea principal la he sacado de una película que me ha encantado y he encontrado muy graciosa, claro que aún no diré cuál es, aunque creo que se trata de algo obvio, Dios, soy pésima guardando secretos..._

 _Bueno, creo que eso ha sido todo, espero que les vaya bien en todo pequeños ;3_

 _Nos vemos, con amor,_

 _V._


End file.
